


Meant To Be

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jo said yes to Dean the night before they went to stop death from walking the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic while listening to We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow by SOKO.

Dean walks towards Jo as she stands in the kitchen.  
Tonight was probably going to be their last night, he didn't know if he would survive so he wanted to make the best of it.  
"Hey." Dean says.  
"Hey." Jo answers.  
"Hmm. So, dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink and, you know, make merry."  
"Are you giving me the 'Last night on earth' speech?"  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"No." He laughs to keep from feeling embarrassed. "No, but if I was, would that work?"  
Jo smiles and places her beer onto the counter.  
She moves in close to Dean, his scent causing her to put her hand close to the back of his head so she could smell more of him.  
She tilts her face up to his, their lips inches from each other. Just as their lips are about to connect she pulls back.  
"No sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect." She says a bit loud.  
She pushes up against him, her lips an inch from his ear. "See me in the other room in thirty."  
She winks as she pulls back and walks away from him and out of the kitchen.  
Jo sits in the room waiting for Dean to show up, she knew that this was crazy but she knew she wanted to feel something knowing it might be their last day. She closes her eyes as she tries to clear away all the doubts in her mind.  
Her mom had went to bed twenty minutes ago the liquor finally causing her to get tired.  
Bobby also went to bed knowing he would be there to help.  
Sam fell asleep on the couch while Cas sat in the corner of the living room with a bottle in his hands.  
Jo looks down to her shoes knowing Dean might not even show.  
She stands from the bed ready to walk out when the bedroom door opens.  
Dean sneaks inside and stops to see Jo standing in the middle of the room.  
"You said thirty." He says breaking the silence.  
"I didn't think you would actually show." She admits.  
"Why?"  
She shrugs. She looks to the man she was going to be sleeping with soon her nerves kicking in.  
"Um, before we just go right into it. Could be take it slow?" She asks the nerves causing her voice to shake.  
Dean notices her voice shaking. He doesn't say anything about it he nods and walks over to the bed.  
He takes a seat. She walks over to the bed and takes a seat right next to him.  
She looks straight ahead, her eyes looking over all the details of the wall.  
Dean looks to the beautiful woman sitting next to him, he notices her shaking.  
He does the only thing he knows that might help her with her fear.  
He slides his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together.  
Jo looks down to their combined hands.  
"Jo, listen we don't have-"  
"I know, but I want to. I'm just scared." She admits.  
She chuckles to herself.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm more afraid of this then hunting for monsters." She smiles. "I'm more afraid of this then what is to happen tomorrow." She admits in a whisper.  
Dean looks to her, his eyes looking over her beautiful face.  
"You don't need to be afraid of this." He says quietly.  
She nods knowing he's right.  
"Maybe it's because I've had such a crush on you. I don't know but I'm just so nervous."  
He smiles.  
"To be honest I'm a little nervous too."  
"You've done this more then me." She says trying not to sound judgmental.  
He nods. "Maybe but this is different."  
"How?" She asks.  
"This time I'm going to do this with a woman I care about." He answers softly. "This time I'm doing this with one of my good friends."  
Jo looks into his eyes and can tell he's telling the truth.  
She smiles and pushes up their lips connecting.  
He leans into the kiss, his heart starting to race.  
She pulls back out of breath.  
"Dean." She closes her eyes leaning her head against his shoulder. "I think, I think I love you." She whispers.  
Dean closes his eyes. Her words hitting him in a way he never could imagine.  
Dean pulls her onto his legs.  
He kisses her as she straddles his lap.  
He doesn't hold back this time, he gives her everything he has to offer.  
His tongue enter her mouth, her tongue fighting with his for dominance.  
She tugs at his shirt.  
He gets the hint and tears his shirt off. She pulls hers off as well.  
They let their lips connect again as soon as they left.  
Her breath becoming his.  
She could feel him, she could feel him wanting her.  
She pulls back to look into his eyes.  
She leans into him, the warmth of his chest pulling her in.  
She starts on her bra, her hands going back quickly.  
He kisses her cheek gently.  
The material falls from her shoulders. She takes it off and throws it on the floor behind her.  
She never felt so exposed until now, she's to be seen my him.  
She's nervous but she knew what was happening felt good.  
She kisses his lips slowly, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
The skin on skin feeling right.  
Dean quickly flips them around so Jo is laying on her back.  
He moves, his lips trailing down to her neck.  
"Dean, I-"  
"Shhh, baby. I'll get you there." He whispers looking into her eyes.  
His hand palms her small breast, his other hand rubbing tiny circles with his thumb on her warm cheek.  
She touches his side her hand feeling his ribs. Her other hand moves down towards his jeans.  
He pulls back as he looks down to see her hand going inside his pants.  
"I want to feel you." She says as she gently grabs his cock.  
Dean breaths in quickly.  
Her small hand holding his largely thick, hot member. She slowly started rubbing him from tip to base.  
Dean thruster in her hand the feeling she was giving him causing him to want more.  
Jo looks to Dean, his eyes closed from the amazing feeling she's making him feel.  
She loved how he looks peaceful, lustful groans coming from his slightly parted lips.  
She kisses his lips to capture his pleasure.  
Dean returns the kiss, his free hand moving from her cheek down to her jeans.  
He tries to unbutton the pants with one hand but ends up failing.  
Her hand continuing to pump him inside his pants causing him to stop altogether.  
Dean stops her hand, his hand pulling hers out of his pants.  
"Did-"  
"I-I was enjoying it, but I had to stop you cause I would have finished before anything really got started." Dean says kissing her lips gently.  
He pulls back his knees on the bed, his jeans open and slightly pulled down his ass.  
"I'm gonna take off your pants." Dean says as he pulls her jeans off her legs, her bright pink underwear greeting him.  
He throws the offensive material behind him, they land somewhere on the floor.  
He pulls his pants down and throws them off, landings somewhere on the ground.  
He leans down slowly kissing her soft swollen lips.  
He pulls back looking into her face.  
"You're so beautiful." He whispers.  
Jo smiles softly her cheeks reddening slightly.  
Dean gives her a smirk when he notices her blushing.  
He kisses her again this time slowly moving himself down, he kisses her jawline down to her soft neck, he licks down to her caller bone his lips puckering to kiss her skin again.  
Jo's skin breaks out in goosebumps from the feel of his soft touches.  
He continues down until his lips reach her breasts, he kisses the top of her breast.  
Jo lets out a gasp as he licks down to her perked up nipple.  
"Mmmm." She moans her hand going to his hair.  
He softly suck on her nipple, her eyes rolling back.  
"Dean." She moans out his name.  
He stops his torture to look to her pleasure filled face.  
"Shh, keep quiet baby. We don't want you waking them up." He says with a wink.  
Jo nods in understanding.  
Dean continues down her body until he reaches her naval.  
She looks down quickly with a smirk on her face.  
"What?" He asks with a hint of a smile.  
"I just thought, never mind." She says laying her head back down on the pillow.  
"Thought what?" He pushes.  
She looks back down to Dean her face blushing again.  
"How stupid would it have been if you would have given me raspberries when you reached my belly button." She giggles.  
He chuckles with her.  
"Would Kinda change the mood." He answers with a smile.  
"Don't do that then, sorry. Continue please." She smirks.  
He nods moving down again kissing her softly down until his face reaches her pink panties.  
He grabs her panties and slowly slides them down; with the help from Jo picking up her hips.  
He throws the behind as they land on the desk filled with papers.  
Slowly he kisses the top of her mound.  
Jo watches his eyes; hooded from pleasure.  
He lowers his face down until his tongue lands on her swollen nub.  
Jo open her mouth slightly a small moan escaping.  
Dean looks up to her his lips capturing her nub as he starts to suck.  
She moans again in pleasure her fingers threading into his hair.  
She pushes his face closer into her, he smiles and continues to pleasure her.  
"Ahh, fuck." She sucks in much needed air.  
Dean moves down till his tongue slips into her wet hole.  
"Damn, you taste so good." He says pressing his mouth farther into her. He pulls back again.  
"Better then pie." He adds pushing his mouth back to her wet mound.  
"Oh, fuck!" She shouts.  
Dean pulls back his mouth, nose and chin glistening with her juices.  
"Shhh." He smiles.  
"I can't, Dean please." She begs.  
He goes back to work his fingers slowly reaching her inner thighs.  
He pulls back to place his finger at her entrance.  
She looks down with a lustful smile.  
"Please." She begs.  
Dean rubs his finger over her wet slit. His finger collecting her juices.  
"Finger me baby." She begs with a smile.  
Dean pushes his finger into her entrance, his finger disappearing into her wet pussy.  
Jo groans with pleasure as he starts to pump his finger in and out of her tight hole.  
"Dean, please." She begs again this time sounding like she were in pain.  
Dean stops his eyes filled with concern.  
"Please Dean, I need you inside me." She moans as she looks down to him her eyes hooded from lust.  
Dean smirks the concern disappearing.  
He sits up quickly, his finger pulling out of her warmth.  
She watches him as he places his wet finger into his mouth.  
He sucks off all the juices, he moans from the taste once again.  
He pulls his finger out of his mouth with a pop, his eyes looking to her beautiful form.  
He smirks as he moves his hands to his hips, he lifts the rim of the material from his boxer briefs and slowly pulls them off.  
He kicks them to the floor.  
He looks to her, her eyes looking down to his large erect member.  
She bites her lip with a smile.  
She spreads her legs wanting him inside her now.  
Dean lowers himself onto her, his arm helping him hover over her without crushing her.  
He looks down to his hard cock as his tip is just inches from her entrance.  
"Dean, I need you." She says quietly.  
He looks back up to her, his emerald eyes looking into her dark brown eyes.  
Dean softly kisses her lips as he slowly pushes his cock inside of her tightness.  
Jo closes her eyes and covers her mouth with her hand as she tries to keep quiet.  
Dean stops, his concerned eyes looking to her.  
She opens her eyes wanting to know why he stopped.  
Her curious eyes meet his.  
"What? What's wrong?" She asks as she softly touches his cheek with her small hand.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.  
"Tell you what?" She asks as her eyebrows scrunch together.  
"Why didn't you tell me this was your first time?" He asks gently.  
"You didn't ask." She answers.  
Dean looks into her eyes, his smile growing.  
Dean kisses her as he slowly pushes further inside.  
She places her hands onto his back for leverage, her mouth widening as he almost completely fills her.  
Dean rests his forehead against hers while he finished filling her, he stops to let her adjust to him inside her ball deep.  
"You okay? Am I hurting you?" He asks sweetly.  
Jo opens her eyes to look into his, she kisses him quickly.  
"I'm okay, you're bigger then I thought you would be." She answers honestly.  
"Am I hurting you?" He asks starting to withdrawal from her but she wraps her legs around him to stop him from leaving.  
"I'm fine Dean, you're not hurting me." She answers slightly breathless.  
He pushes back inside slowly his eyes closing from her tightness.  
"Holy shit, you feel so good. You're so tight." He moans his face leaning into her neck. "It's like a vice." He adds.  
His emerald orbs look to her brown ones.  
His heart swells when he sees the love inside her eyes.  
"I'm ready." She says gently as Dean looks up to her.  
He nods as he pulls out.  
"Go slow." She adds as he pushes back inside.  
He leans his forehead against hers as he work her through the first few thrusts.  
Her nails dig into his back as he starts to pick up speed.  
"Oh god, Dean." She moans as he thrusts faster his hips grinding against her.  
Jo moans as he hits her spot.  
"Oh, oh, Dean right there. Stay right there, oh god!" She moans her lips connecting to his. "Faster." She moans.  
Dean obliges his hips working her faster and closer to her release.  
Their bodies creating loud wet smacking sounds as he pounds into her.  
Jo moans loudly Dean covering her mouth with his to quiet her, his breath hitches when she tightens more onto his cock.  
Jo begins to shake with her release as Dean continues to pound into her.  
Tears fall onto her sides of her face as Dean continues.  
Her sensitive pussy clenches onto his hard working cock.  
Dean slows down to a stop to pull out.  
"What are-" she starts to ask.  
"Turn around." He says gently giving her a kiss as she moves to her knees.  
Jo looks back as Dean moves to her and licks her pussy from behind.  
Jo lays her face on the pillow to silence her moans.  
Dean licks her clean, he pumps himself with his hand as he moves his cock closer to her entrance.  
Dean pushes inside, Jo moaning from the new angle.  
Dean starts a fast pace as his hand hold onto her hips.  
Deans balls slap against her clit bringing her closet to another release.  
"Harder!" She moans.  
Dean pounds into her as he begins to feel his release nearing.  
Jo moans into the pillow, her moans beginning to echo the room.  
Dean slams into her his thighs slapping against the back of her legs.  
"Cum for me baby, let me feel that tight pussy squeeze onto my thick cock." Dean moans as he moves her hair out of the way to kiss her neck.  
Jo cries out as his cock hits her spot.  
"Dean, shit! Right there, don't stop!" She moans out.  
Deans happy to oblige, his thrusts causing the both of them to sweat.  
"Yes! Yes, I'm gonna, I'm-" Jo moans as her orgasm hits her like a ton of bricks.  
Dean slams into her and stops balls deep as he shoots his load into her.  
Her tight walls squeezing onto him.  
Jo smiles into the pillow as Dean rests his forehead onto her shoulder blade.  
They stay like that until they catch their breath.  
Dean pulls out and lays onto the bed his arm reaching for her.  
She rest against him as he pulls her closer to him.  
"That, that was amazing." She says softly giggling into her hand.  
"That was the best I've ever had." Dean says looking to her sweaty forehead, he smiles and gives her a kiss on top of her hair.  
"I've never felt it like that before." He says looking to her.  
She looks up her eyes reaching his.  
"Maybe it was just meant to be." She says quietly.  
"I think you're right, we both need to survive, I want to do that again." Dean says honestly as he kisses her soft lips.  
Dean doesn't want to say anything to soon but he knows he loves this beautiful woman he's holding in his arm.


End file.
